


The Strength Within

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: On Harry’s first day home from Kentucky, he has a problem coping with the side effects from the gunshot to his head. Tremors that won’t go away, a spotty memory and the reliance on a cane to get around. To say he is feeling sorry for himself, is an understatement. Good thing Eggsy is there to remind Harry how important he is, that he’s worth something, and loved.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	The Strength Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limrx (sparrowkeating)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowkeating/gifts).



> Gifting this to a good friend who listened to me whine, worry and beat myself up about my work, but still encouraged me to write this story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

“Alright, babe, easy does it.” Eggsy helped guide Harry through the door, like he couldn't walk on his own, and into the foyer. He was quick to ease his jacket off, make sure he was seated on a sofa, and back out the door to fetch their luggage.

It wasn’t like Harry had a lot from Kentucky and even less than what Ginger had initially packed for him. Eggsy was the one with all the bags, most with clothes and some contained suvionours. Harry insisted on a tour, at the very least, of Kentucky and what they had to offer. Eggsy didn’t have to fly all that way just to pick up his partially paralyzed, half blind and spotty minded fiancé. 

Because Eggsy didn’t just come prepared to bring Harry home, he arrived with a ring and the promise to love him forever. Harry was both chuffed and surprised. After all the time that passed, sure his love would have moved on and found others, and the condition of Harry, a proposal was the last thing on his mind. Yet there he was with Mr. Pickle the Second, who trotted in and right to Harry, and a ring with the vow to never leave Harry’s side. 

“That’s all!” Eggsy announced while he situated the dog bed in front of the fireplace. “You want a cuppa, babe?” He turned to smile at Harry. 

His fiancé was bright, loving, caring and just all around delighted to see Harry. Yet all he could see was his old, stuffy home decorated like his grandmother, who was well dead, had given him advice. Old memories, ones that he couldn’t recall and didn’t hold much meaning. They all surrounded him. Every inch of his home, walls, tables, were covered in things, items that no longer held a space in Harry’s heart. 

Harry stood, ignoring Eggsy’s hand for support, and started to take down various pictures, shadow boxes that contained his dead butterflies and other trinkets that reminded him of his life before. There was a need, a purpose that burned within, to rid of every last item that was the old Harry Hart. The one who had little time to care about his outdated home, dust that collected on DVD’s and CD’s he’s never used, and likely won’t ever. 

“Babe?” Eggsy tried to grab his hand. Harry shook it away and kept going. 

There was an old, empty box he used to bring home some of the exotic, rare butterflies that he had purchased on a mission, he took it and emptied the two Mars wrappers from it. Harry started to fill it with all of the things he once thought held value, but they were dead and did nothing to brighten his life. 

“Harry?” Eggsy’s voice had gone from confused to concern in the matter of seconds. “You should rest, Ginger said-“

“I do not wish to hear about her instructions, Eggsy,” Harry snapped. “Either help me take these things down or go to the office.” He knew it was harsh. All Eggsy did, from the moment they arrived in Kentucky and home, for him did not deserve this sort of treatment. But he was frustrated, to say the least, and just wanted to do this. 

Harry was on a new mission. 

Since he could no longer be in the field, have actual missions, and partake in a job he’s felt filled a void in his life for the last three decades. It stung the more he thought about it. And the painful reminder, how his right side was just a bit weaker, flaccid almost, and how required the use of a cane for support. A shot to the head would do that and the stroke that followed did him little favors. 

It wasn’t until Harry collapsed on the bed, making his way through the whole house, later that night did he truly regret the amount of gumption he had most of the later afternoon and into evening. His right leg ached, left hand felt as though it’d maintain the position as if he still held his cane. Despite the physical complaints, his mind felt lighter. Like when you opened a window after the winter on the first warm day, and a soft, cool breeze billowed through, clearing the stale, shut in air. 

It was invigorating. 

“Now that it looks like we just moved in, mind telling me what that was about?” Eggsy wondered while he unpacked their bags, sorting through what needed to be washed and put away what was clean. “I feel like we just purged your life.” 

Harry stared at his hands. They were the same, but worlds different. In the last two years the gun callouses had healed, palms were smooth and free of signs that he’d been one of Kingsman’s best agents. Galahad. A man who knew no fear, looked death in the face and lived to tell the tale. And that’s just what they were, fairy tales, ghost stories that would be told to the future of Kingsman. One that Harry would no longer be part of. Which was not outside the realm of possibility, because Merlin had already offered him the position as Arthur. He didn’t veto the option, but only asked for time. 

Since the agency was being rebuilt, they had time to spare. And he’d take every last second to decide on the fate of his life, what was left of it. 

“Harry?” Eggsy stood at the foot of the bed. He didn’t sound as patient and understanding as he had the last two months. “What-“ He stopped. 

Maybe it was for the way Harry just looked at his right hand like it’d stop. As if the tremor would dissipate by sheer determination, but if that were the case it would have been gone long ago. 

‘You don’t survive a bullet to the head and walk away unscathed.’ What Ginger had told him resonated through his mind until he had a headache, which could very well be from the injury itself. 

“Babe,” Eggsy whispered, coming to sit beside him, and pulled the shaken hand into his. “Want a bath?” He offered as he massaged his palm. 

Harry gave a weak nod. He was nothing more than an invalid, and it showed as Eggsy helped him up, and supported his weight to forgo the cane. He watched it, though, through the duration of this lovely, lush bath Eggsy had drawn him and even got naked to join him. Yet all he could do was focus on a neurological disorder he could not control. They offered to start him on some medications, he had tried a few, and to no avail. So Harry said fuck it. 

“I did purge my life.” Harry finally answered Eggsy’s earlier assumption while they readied for bed. “I am no longer that man,” he murmured and slipped into bed. 

“How are you not?” Eggsy wondered. It was an honest question. He was not condescending or sarcastic. “You’re still the man I fell in love with,” he summed up easily. 

Harry smiled sadly at him. He was so young and despite saving the world, going on various missions, virtually untouched. 

Eggsy was as pure as they come.

“I am only in part, yes,” Harry allowed. “But I am no longer able to fulfill my duties as an agent. A retired charge now.” He nodded with finality. “Cut short because of this.” He held up his right arm, watching how his fingers never truly stilled, or how his hand shook in a jerky, stiff movement. 

Eggsy shook his head. “But you can be Arthur…” Harry glared at him. “Come on, babe. That’s just as important as being an agent, if not more.” 

Harry scoffed. “You have no idea, Eggsy.” Eggsy turned in bed, coming to sit astride his lap, and took Harry’s right hand. “Eggsy, I am in no mood,” he sighed tiredly. 

“Ain’t what I’m after, babe.” He gave his arm a yank until his eye snapped to meet Eggsy’s intense, determined pair. They were beautiful, so innocent and full of unending love. “You ARE still the man I fell in love with and the one I plan to marry.” 

“Eggsy please be reasonable.” 

“I am. You’re the one sitting here being unreasonable!”

Harry yanked his hand back. “I AM?” He jabbed a thumb to his chest. “I can no longer hold a pistol.” Harry held up the tremored hand for inspection. “This!” His voice rose. “This is why. I will no longer be able to write properly, no longer be able to use a knife without fear I will cut myself or even cut fabric. I could have done that, you know as well as any recruit you learn to tailor. It is a skill I love. All things I love to do have been robbed from me, and I cannot get them back!” Harry shouted. The silence that followed was heavy. 

He sulked, fully aware that he behaved poorly, but how could Eggsy SEE how much this detained him? Harry was lucky he could wipe his own arse still. 

“I used to be someone, now I’m no one and this hand is useless.” 

Eggsy shook his head and gently took Harry’s hand back, tracing his forefinger along the lines inside his palm. 

“You saved the world,” Eggsy started softly. “I’m sure more than once, considering those Sun magazine covers you had me take down.” He placed a kiss against his skin where a pinky age spot resided. “You’ve soothed me more than once, more than you can understand.” Eggsy brought it up until his palm cupped his cheek. 

Harry allowed his fingers to form around the shape, and his heart grew fond. 

“You are someone, Harry Hart. Someone I thought was dead and I’d never get to see again.” Eggsy got quiet, his expression thoughtful...crestfallen. It was not a look Harry liked to see on his love. “Someone who, even though you didn’t remember me right away, was alive. A little banged up and with scars, but that someone, that MAN, I want to spend the rest of my life with. Shaky hand and all.” Eggsy turned his face to press a kiss to his palm. 

“You are a very important someone, Harry. Never forget what you’ve done for the world. What you’ve done for me and continue to do each and every single day.” 

Harry wasn’t the emotional sort, not in the least, but that speech had the tears falling, soaking his face. He had been so foolish, leave it to Eggsy to point that out. 

“How did I ever get lucky to deserve you?” Harry whispered wetly. 

Eggsy’s answering smile was wide, creasing his face so adorably, and made him look impossibly youthful. 

“By you being you,” he answered simply. 

Harry closed the small space between them, his freehand cupped the other side of Eggsy’s face, until their lips met in a soft, sweet, tender kiss. It was slow to start, but soon deepended, morphed to exchange their love and appreciation for the other. When they pulled away, Harry could still feel the imprint of Eggsy’s to his, and smiled warmly. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Eggsy gave him a final peck, and situated them in a cuddle with Eggsy’s head pillowed on Harry’s chest. Harry worked his hand, tremors and all, through Eggsy’s hair, enjoying the way Eggsy’s silky strands slipped through his fingers. “So,” he murmured after a few silent moments.

“So,” Harry prompted when Eggsy didn’t continue. 

“Are we going to put all that stuff back up, or are we redecorating?” 

Harry chuckled, shaking both of them, and continued to caress through Eggsy’s hair. “I think it’s time we make this OUR home, don’t you think?” Eggsy kissed the side of his neck. “Since I’ll be home more, what with being Arthur and all,” he added. 

Eggsy popped up. “You mean that?” His face glowed, it was almost comical how wide and cartoonish his eyes were. “You gonna be my boss.” Eggsy wiggled his eyebrows. “Could have private meetings in your office,” he whispered as he came down to kiss him. 

“You little tart,” Harry accused with little heat. “But I do mean that,” he promised once Eggsy settled back against his chest. 

“Good,” Eggsy said around a yawn. “‘Night babe.” 

“Goodnight, my Eggsy.” Harry dropped a soft, featherlight kiss to his crown and stroked Eggsy’s head until he snored. 

Harry had led an exciting life for years, maybe a slower paced life-not that the mantle of Arthur was relaxing-with Eggsy would do him some good. For the first time, in what felt like decades, Harry held hope for the future with the love of his life.


End file.
